Blue Cosmos/Logos
"青き清浄なる世界のために (Aoki seijou naru sekai no tame ni!) (For the preservation of our blue and pure world!)" - Motto of Blue Cosmos "Even now, hiding in the shadows of this war, without a doubt the LOGOS are there." - PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Durandal. Blue Cosmos is the most radical of the anti-Coordinator activist groups formed by resentful Naturals and is the dominant political force behind the Earth Alliance military within the Cosmic Era. According to the Blue Cosmos ideology, genetic modification is a violation of the natural order, and all Coordinators must be exterminated "for the preservation of our blue and pure world." Politics Though the political opinions of the Earth Alliance senior leadership generally varied, the Atlantic Federation space forces leadership was primarily dominated by Blue Cosmos members, and after the elimination of a significant portion of the Eurasian military at the Battle of JOSH-A, Blue Cosmos controlled Alliance OMNI Enforcer and its space forces by default. After this point, the Alliance's war effort changed from one of conquest to one of genocide, a change that a Patrick Zala-led ZAFT was only too happy to emulate. Blue Cosmos is willing to manipulate the public with their logic and force people to share their hatred for Coordinators so they would have every Natural on Earth against the PLANTs. Blue Cosmos is also willing to eliminate anyone that would try to break away from them (Western Eurasia was an example on any nation who would dare go against their beliefs), or would only become a hindrance to them. Their ultimate goal is the destruction of the PLANTs and the total extermination of Coordinators. History Blue Cosmos was originally an environmental pressure group, but after George Glenn revealed his secret in CE 15, they changed their emphasis to terrorizing and killing Coordinators. They especially desired the destruction of the Ultimate Coordinator, Kira Yamato. Many of the top echelon of Blue Cosmos, including its leader Muruta Azrael, were killed during the closing battles at Jachin Due. Unfortunately, this did not affect Blue Cosmos in any meaningful way - Cagalli Yula Athha's visit to ZAFT at the start of Gundam SEED Destiny is due in large part to pressure on the Orb Union from the Atlantic Federation, which is still largely controlled by Blue Cosmos under the control of its new leader, Lord Djibril. In addition, there is growing evidence that Blue Cosmos may be nothing more than a catspaw for a shadowy military-industrial organization known only as LOGOS, which starts wars to stir up profits. After PLANT Chairman Gilbert Dullindal's speech, ZAFT launched a campaign to destroy LOGOS and Blue Cosmos once and for all. Many people on Earth also started to attack the homes of LOGOS members and many of them were either murdered or forced to flee. The surviving LOGOS members made their unsuccessful last stand against a combined ZAFT & Anti-LOGOS Alliance renegade forces attacking Heaven's Base, their headquarters in Iceland. After the battle, Lord Djibril (the last known remaining member) fled to the Orb Union and afterwards to the Daedalus lunar base to rendevous with Blue Cosmos loyalist forces. From there he attacked PLANT with the superweapon Requiem in order to destroy the PLANT Supreme Council, however when the Minerva attacked he was forced to flee on the Girty Lue in order to reach Arzachel. But before he could escape the ship was shot down by Rey Za Burrel, which also killed Djibril and thus the last remaining LOGOS member, bringing an end to Blue Cosmos & LOGOS. Known Blue Cosmos/LOGOS Members * Muruta Azrael * Lord Djibril * William Sutherland * Alwin Ritter * Adam Vermilyea * Lucs Kohler * Graham Nelleis * Bruno Azrael * Celestine Groht * Lally McWilliams * Duncan Luis Mockelberg * Various Earth Alliance pilots and officers * Joseph Copeland (puppet to Djibril) Trivia *Blue Cosmos share the same ideology and methods with the Titans from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, both organizations sought to eliminate a space colony faction (Zeon and ZAFT) by committing atrocities especially those who oppose them. The would also use artificial soldiers (Cyber Newtypes and Biological CPUS or Extended Humans). They would later take control of the military at a later stage to increase their propaganda by having their entire mobile suits take over. Logos later in the Seed Destiny creates it's own task force 81st Autonomous Mobile Group Phantom Pain to accomadate Blue Cosmos with military strength as well as increasing their propaganda. Both met their fate at the end of the war at space. They also use mobile armors such as gigantic mobile suits/armors Psycho Gundam and Destroy Gundam. After their demise, it would weaken the Earth forces military and Earth forces would have to rely on another faction (AEUG in ZZ Gundam and Three Ships Alliance at the end of Gundam Seed Destiny) *Blue Cosmos/LOGOS also shares a somewhat minor similarity with Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season Two's A-LAWS (in this case, it's Blue Cosmos's Phantom Pain) since both factions will not hesitate to commit mass murder against real and presumed enemies, like how Phantom Pain uses the Slaughter Daggers to massacre the refugees in a refugee camp and how A-LAWS uses the Automatons to kill said enemies. *LOGOS is in the same vein as Romefeller Foundation from ''Gundam Wing ''that both are military industrial complex to wage war to stir up profits. LOGOS however turned into Blue Cosmos, formerly an environmentalist presure group who uses their own propaganda to exterminate the Coordinators and PLANT as well as having Extended Humans to wage up profits whereas the Romefeller Foundation would use its military wing OZ (Organization of Zodiac) and Mobile Dolls for world domination. The government (United Earth Sphere Alliance and Atlantic Federation of Earth Alliance) are inflitrated by most members of Romfeller Foundation and Logos/Blue Cosmos to increase their control. The invasion of Orb does parallel the invasion of Sanc Kingdom whereas both pacifistic nation would fend off the war waging organization until their defeat. The only difference is that Relena Peacecraft would submit surrender and Uzumi Nara Athha self-destructs the entire Orb Nation.